Stay With Me
by miss.Dbelikov
Summary: He never expected it to happen this way; he never expected it to happen at all. While she never anticipated she would survive long enough to know. A series of one-shots that form a story of Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta, going through the games, the rebellion and everything that happened after.
1. I Loved That Girl

Author's Note: So first off, thank you for clicking on this story! I hope that you read and stick with it, as well as take a look at some of my other stories (shameless plug, I know).

This is a series of one-shots that form a story; jumping through moments that defined Finnick and Annie. It originally started out as a full story but then I had written so many little scenes that started from Finnick's games all the way to his death and then continued with Annie's life after and I just knew that story would've been a million chapters.  
I think this way is the best way to get the best scenes while still having a story told. I am pumped to create them as well and have a bit more of a loose time-line.

So enough of my rambling, here is the story! Please read and review.

All rights go to Ms. Collins

* * *

**Finnick's Point Of View**

Love was never a possibility.

I had never let my mind go there, never once considered it before. It was just not a luxury I had and I didn't want to waste my time on pointless daydreams. I didn't want to open myself up to the idea that I could actually care for someone like that - I didn't want to allow myself any hope, because it would eventually turn to dust like everything else in my life.

It would just make the reality of my world even more unbearable. It would make the sleepless nights in different beds impossible and would force me to coil at their touches. And that's not something that could happen - that has been made clear from the start.

But then I saw her standing on that silver platform and I knew, I loved that girl.

I was in complete shock when it had happened, couldn't pinpoint this unusual feeling in my chest unlike anything I've ever felt before. My emotions were like a hurricane inside my chest, whirling around and just picking up speed with no sign of settling. I was desperate and afraid, more terrified than I've been since I was in the arena myself.

I didn't just want her to win, I _needed _her to.

I remember the moment with such clarity, I was sitting alongside my other mentors, watching the game begin in silence. We never spoke much during the actual games, all too caught up in our own memories of when we stood there ourselves.

Mags was on my right of course, grabbing hold of my hand lightly. I smiled to the old woman whom I cherished deeply and cared for like a mother, she was my salvation every year when we sat in this exact spot. Haymitch Abernathy sits on my left, smelling faintly like liquor and turning away from the screen, acting like he was counting the minutes until it was acceptable for him to leave.

We were all expected to watch the beginning of the games, when all of our tributes were still alive. We would all watch the initial bloodbath together and then were free to move about, besides there was no point in sticking around if your tribute was murdered within the first ten minutes.

The tributes were being lifted up into the arena and we were all given a chance to see what the Gamemakers have designed for this year's Hunger Games.

But I wasn't paying attention to the scenery, I wasn't studying the details like I should have been. Instead I was captivated by _her _and the emotions swirling around in my chest.

Her face had flashed upon the screen briefly; I just caught a glimpse of her flowing dark hair and those sea green eyes. I felt my breathing stop and I found it impossible to blink, not wanting to miss a moment of her. I clenched my fists tightly, not sure why I was so overwhelmed by the sight of one of my tributes. Why was I acting like this? She was just a girl from my district, wasn't she?

"Finnick?" Mags' soft voice pulled me out of my thoughts and forced me to look away from the screen; which was now panning across the cornucopia.

"Yes?" I asked in a hushed voice, still trying to sort out the rush of feelings inside me. Somewhere in the background I could hear the countdown begin, the Victors were shifting in their seats, anxious for the clock to run out.

Mags just smiled softly and looked down at our intertwined hands, mine clutching hers tightly. I immediately released her hand, realizing that I was unintentionally crushing hers. I had completely forgotten that we were holding hands, had forgotten about Mags completely if I was being honest. I was just so caught up -

The gong sounded.

My thoughts cut off and my head whipped back to the screen; eyes searching desperately for a sign of her. I needed to catch a glimpse of her, had to see her running or fighting. That's when I realized what all these feelings meant; these wild, frenzied feelings - they were love.

I loved that girl.

The one who was in the arena now - fighting against a one in twenty-four chance of making it out alive.


	2. Calling My Name

Author's Note: All rights to Suzanne Collins

* * *

**Finnick's Point Of View**

"Finnick Odair!" Julian exclaims and I feel like I might fall over.

How was this even possible? I wondered as I forced my feet to move me forward and propel me onto the stage. I can hear the whispers moving through the crowd and everyone's eyes on me. How was this happening? My name was only in there a handful of times. It was nothing compared to others, people who had their names in that glass bowl almost a hundred times.

This had to be some kind of a sick mistake. But I knew that it wasn't.

This was real.

I walked onto the stage and squinted in the light, looking out into the crowd of faces. I knew these people, grew up with them and went to school with them. I swam with them in the mornings and fished with them in the afternoons. I was friends with these people and yet here I was, wishing that one of them was standing here and not me.

I prayed that someone would volunteer for me. I wished that they would realize how young I was and know that no one my age has ever won the hunger games; in all the sixty-four years. I hoped that someone would step up and save me like I desperately needed to be; but no one did.

"Here we have it!" Julian's voice rang loud and I gulped, realizing my opportunity to be saved was gone. I was now officially a tribute in the hunger games and no one was going to take my place. This spot belonged to me and I was going into that arena no matter what. "District four's tributes in the 65th annual hunger games! May the odds be ever in your favour!"

Julian's words were like cold water, breaking me out from my thoughts and forcing me to focus. If I had any hope of winning these games then I was going to have to start campaigning now, meaning that I was going to have to put on the show of my life. So that's exactly what I did, forcing myself to raise my arm and crack a smile at the cameras.

I waved and mouthed my thank you to the crowd that began clapping lightly. I needed to play this up as best as I could, so I remembered everything that I've seen the careers do in the past. They always acted grateful and excited to be entering the arena, although the thought made me sick I knew that I needed to do it.

And then that agonizing minute was over and I was being guided inside the building. Everyone seemed to move into action, Julian and the mentor - a small, grey haired woman - moved towards a room at the end of the hall, while the mayor of our district and other officials began talking quietly. The peacekeepers separated me and the other tribute, taking us to rooms where we would wait to say our final goodbyes to our families.

I was taken to a small room that overlooked the ocean, which helped me calm my nerves. I always took comfort in the ocean, always felt soothed by the smell of the salty air or the sound of crashing waves. I just hoped that I would eventually see it again, would feel the cool water on my skin and be able to take my boat out again someday.

I was thinking about how relaxing it was on my boat, the faint smell of my latest catch in the air while my hands restlessly tied knots. I was always good at making nets and the repetitive motions always seemed to soothe me. I guess it was a win for everyone because I loved it and all the men in town bought my nets, knowing that that the knots never came undone and they always caught plenty of fish. They always told me, "Finnick Odair, these nets are even better than your fathers!"

I would always smile and thank them, make a few jokes here and there before go back to making nets. I wish that I knew what my father's nets were like or anything about him really, all I knew was that he died a few months after I was born. It's just been me and my mother for as long as I can remember.

Just then the door to the small room flew open and a peacekeeper stepped in, his face expressionless. "You have five minutes."

He moved to the side and my mother stepped in, her face was the furthest thing from expressionless. She had so many emotions running across her features, her eyes wide with fear and her body tense. She reached for a hug as soon as she saw me, her fingers grasping at my shirt and holding on tightly.

"Oh, Finn." She gasps and I could hear the way she was trying to fight back tears. I just swallowed and held on tightly, wondering how my mother was going to survive if I don't come back. She makes some money in town but not nearly enough to survive, it was my net selling and the fish that I brought in that was our main source of income.

If I died in that arena, my mother would be all alone here. And although she always puts on a brave face for me I had no doubt she would probably die soon after. Because for as happy as my mother pretends to be, I knew she wouldn't be able to go on living after her husband and son are this world, family is everything - without it you have nothing.

"I know." I tell her, patting her back soothingly. "It's going to be alright. I'm going to come home." I tried to comfort her as best as I could, tried to reassure her that I would see her again soon.

Some might find it odd that I was the one being sent off to fight to the death, yet I was standing there comforting my mother instead of the other way. I knew that it was strange and that she should be the one telling me I would make it back soon, that I would be alright in the end. But my mother was fragile, she pretends to be light and carefree but we both knew it was an act. She couldn't reassure my safe return because my mother couldn't even think about me going off, the idea might just ruin her.

Besides I had been taking care of my mother for years. I was always determined to get food on the table, to make sure she was happy and healthy, that she didn't fall into despair. I was the man of the house and it was my responsibility to look after here, that wasn't going to change anytime soon.

My mother nodded, still not breaking away from me. I thought that we would probably stay embraced like that for the remainder of my time then my mother suddenly broke away. Her movements were swift and unexpected, causing me to jerk back slightly but she grabbed ahold of my arms and looked deeply into my eyes.

"You can do this Finnick," She told me, her expression deadpan and her voice raw. I was a little taken off guard at how intense she was in that moment, my mother who never talked about anything serious because she couldn't stand the idea. "You're smart and you're strong and you're charming. You can think and talk your way out of anything, you know how to use a trident and you can catch fish. You can win."

I was a little taken aback by what she was saying. I mean, I had convinced myself that I could win but that was partly just fake confidence, I had no idea if it was true or not. But now, hearing someone say it with such truth and belief in the idea, I found myself believing it too. Maybe I really could win this, I had the skills now all I had to do was showcase them.

"Your five minutes are up."


	3. The Girl In The Pink Dress

Author's Note: More!

All Rights to Suzanne Collins

* * *

**Finnick's Point Of View**

Five years later and this day still made me nauseous.

It was reaping day in the districts, meaning that today was the day twenty-four lives were going to change forever. Twenty-three would be chosen for death and the remaining one wouldn't have a much better outcome. They would spend the rest of their life being paraded around by the capitol; wishing that maybe they died in that arena instead.

It was callous of me, even I knew that. I should be thankful that I had survived the arena, that I woke up each morning with air in my lungs and blood in my veins. I should never shrug off the games so lightly, should never be jealous of the dead when twenty-three others were willing to fight for what I have. I sighed, it seems although I had to remind myself of that more and more often lately.

It was getting harder to keep up with everything, to continue smiling and flirting with the capitol. I was starting to run ragged, only being able to wink and make pointless pillow talk with so many wealthy women for so long before I cracked. And I could feel myself cracking, my polished exterior slowly becoming fractured.

Then as if that wasn't enough, the reaping happens and they push me back out into the spotlight with these terrified children. I'm forced to smile for the camera as they relive my victory and then I have to spend weeks mentoring on how to kill, before sending them off to die.

I was starting to fall into a dark hole, one that I didn't know if I could dig myself out of.

But I was going to have to try.

And that's what I focused on as I stood on the elaborately decorated stage in front of my entire district, forcing a smile as I stared out at all the innocent people that looked back at me. I was fixated on my breathing, forcing myself to breathe in and out while maintaining my grin; telling myself that it would all be over soon.

Meanwhile Julian - district four's escort - was continuing on in his unnaturally upbeat voice. He always loved reaping day, he told me once during one of our many train rides to the capitol. He enjoyed the thought of being able to change someone's life forever, of giving them the taste of a glamorous lifestyle. It was hard to hate him because he was so ignorant - just like everyone else in the capitol - but in that moment, I could've killed him.

But despite his lack of understanding about what the games really are and the fact that reaping day is his favourite day, Julian really was kind and did his best for his tributes. I appreciated that about him, especially when I was a tribute not too long ago and he did his best for me.

"Now," He smiled, stepping towards a large glass bowel filled with names. "For district four's female tribute."

I watched in heavy silence as he dipped his manicured hand into the bowl, feeling Mags grabbing my hand for comfort - whether for her or me, I couldn't tell.

"Ah," He smiled, waving the paper in the air before he unfolded it. "Annie Cresta!"

The crowd shifted slightly and I saw a dark-haired girl make her way towards the stage. She was wearing this pale pink dress that showcased how innocent she looked, her long hair hiding her face as the peace keepers flanked and escorted her up the stairs.

I watched her as she moved to centre stage, her stature short and lean with the same golden colour as everyone else from our district. I thought that she would just go to stand beside Julian without hesitation, but that wasn't the case.

As she moved past me, she looked up or more specifically right, where Mags and I stood.

And that's when her dark hair fell away and I met her eyes, those sharp sea green eyes that reminded me of the ocean. But it wasn't the colour that caught me off guard, it was the look that she gave me.

She conveyed a swell of emotion in that short moment, as strong as a riptide and enough to pull me in. She was terrified, that was obvious by the way that her knees were buckling but it's what was underneath it all that struck me. It wasn't the defeat that I saw in so many tributes eyes every year or the desperation that I knew would lead to blood on their hands. It was the desire she had to live - not survive.

In that fleeting instant, she was telling me that she wanted to live.

And I found myself nodding, because I wanted her to.

Why? Because this girl who stood before me, this tiny little girl had so much will and desire that it reminded me of my earlier thoughts. She sparked the fire inside of myself, the one that was beginning to burn out, the one that reminded me I was _alive. _

And I tried to focus on that rather than the thought that no matter what I do, this girl with the trembling limbs probably wouldn't live through the games or even survive for that matter.

"And our male tribute is…" Julian practically sang, still basking in the glow of his favourite holiday. "Reid Hallows!"

I watched the crowd stir again as a boy who looked about eighteen bounded onto the stage. He was a career if I had to guess, or he wanted everyone to think that he was one. The way he effortlessly jumped on stage had be believe he was but the look in his eyes deceived him, he seemed just as terrified as the girl.

"Here we have it! District Four's 70th Annual Hunger Games Tributes!" Julian gushed, practically breathless. "May the odds be ever in your favour!" He smiled before gesturing for them to shake hands.

I watched the exchange carefully, wanting to see my tributes interacting before Mags and I actually started training them. We had to decide whether we would mentor them together or not and that all depended on how well they liked each other. So as I watched the handshake, I made note of a few things; like the way they made eye contact and nodded slightly, the way they didn't hesitate when taking hold of the others hand or the way they held on longer than needed.

They knew each other.

Which would make it that much harder when they got into the arena.


	4. Turn Your Eyes Away

Disclaimer: All rights to Suzanne Collins

* * *

**Finnick's Point Of View**

"Do you really think that either of them have a chance?" I asked Mags, my voice curious and low so that the other mentors wouldn't overhear us. If they knew that I was even doubting my tributes than they wouldn't hesitate to exploit that angle, using it as a weakness against my tributes.

Because these games were just as much mental as they were physical; you needed to have strength and stamina in both to make it out alive. And although many tributes who entered the arena had the physicality for the games, they were not nearly as prepared for the mental strain. The way that the gamemakers design the hunger games is to break you - the tributes, the districts and the mentors.

And the mental games begun on the trainings, nothing was done here by accident or coincidence. It was these kinds of things that make or break you in terms of alliances and sponsors, just because you aren't the strongest doesn't mean that you can't put on a show and fool everyone, doesn't mean that you can't make the capitol think you are. If you aren't mentally prepared then it shows and if I wanted my tributes to have a fighting chance they needed to be prepared for that.

"I think they both do." She told me, her eyes still stuck on the chariots that carried the later districts. "Do you?"

She looked genuinely curious at what I thought about the pair we had this year, especially since I predicted the outcome of our tributes early on the last few years. So I stayed silent for a moment, really thinking the question over. Did I think that either of these two had a chance of winning? I mean I knew what I first thought at the reaping, that way they both presented as career. But now I knew that neither of them had the capability of killing someone and you could only rely on others to do the murdering for so long before you're forced to.

"Reid has a shot." I told her honestly, still keeping my voice low and my eyes trained on the chariots. "He could kill, he has all the skills to be a career and he can present, he just needs to convince himself he can get his hands dirty."

"And Annie?" Mags asked, wanting to know my opinion on the girl from our district. My eyes instinctively went to their chariot, studying her as I tried to decide whether this girl even had a hope of winning.

"She could never kill." Is all I tell Mags, letting her come up with the conclusion. It was rare that a tribute made it though the games without killing, so rare in face that I think there were only a handful in the history of the games. It usually only happens when the climate in the arena is impossible to withstand or the gamemakers decide to play a twist on the events.

Mags just nodded and stayed silent, not asking anymore questions about our tributes as the opening ceremony proceeded.

We watched as all the district tributes were paraded around, letting the capitol cheer and pick their favourites from the start. It was a time honoured tradition that the mentors all remembered and rarely spoke about, it was the beginning of the end for these kids and we all knew it.

The stylists had done a decent job this year, no one looked overly hideous or outrageous, my tributes in particular looked sleek and presentable. The stylists were getting better with every passing year, deciding to go for a "ocean siren theme" this year which meant dressing them up to look like mythical mermaids. They were dressed in long, shimmering green bottoms that were made to look like scales like a tail; Reid was bare chested and Annie wore the same shimmery material around her chest while they left her hair long and flowing.

It was going over well with Caesar and the rest of the capitol, which is exactly what we needed right now. We were still had a window of opportunity to pass them off as careers and show the sponsors that district four had victors.

President Snow gave his speech, the same one that happened every year that the ignorant hundreds still cheered for, while the mentors just lightly clapped their hands. We were still playing our part, even years after the games were over we still plastered smiles and clapped on cue, giving the answers everyone wanted to hear and staying silent the rest of the time.

The ceremonies were ending and I felt myself rising, wanting to get back to our floor in the training centre and relax. I didn't want to be on show anymore, it always brought back bad memories and was beginning to weigh on me. I just wanted to focus on getting my tributes through these next few hurdles and prepare them for the games, then I wanted to get back home to the ocean.

But just as I was extending my hand to Mags and getting ready to leave, wanting to eat some fresh fruit and lay on the couch for a whole, as a capitol advisor stepped into the mentor area. He wasn't hard to spot, looking out of place with his flaming red hair and black suit that was out of place amongst the normal looking victors. We all seemed to notice him at once, our eyes turning towards him and our expressions blank, we all knew what he was doing here.

Snow had sent him to grab whatever victor had been requested by the wealthy people of the capitol, he was here to send us to charm some man or woman and jump into bed with them.

We all knew because many of us had been there - were still there.

I looked around at my other mentors, saw the strain on their faces and knew that it could be any one of us being summoned. It was nearly impossible to predict, it was just whoever had caught the eye of the wealthy, whoever they dreamed of falling into bed with. There was no rhyme or rhythm, but if I had to guess I knew who it would be for.

Although we were all desire by the capitol, there were victors that were more popular than the others.

Cashmere was very popular amongst the capitol, people adoring her classically beautiful looks and cool exterior; looking at her now and the way she wouldn't even look over at the advisor, I knew it was a possibility. And judging from the way Gloss held her hand tightly, I knew that it was a possibility that it could be him, people desiring him for the same reasons as his sister.

Enobaria was another popular victor amongst the capitol, people admiring her strength and sleek body, always remembering how cunning she was in the games. She was always one of the better actors among the mentors, being able to pretend like she actually enjoyed the games every year.

Then of course, there was me.

And as he made his way down the stairs, passing by the other victors and drew closer to where I stood, I knew that it was for me. All I could feel was dread when he handed me an envelope, one that would be filled with the location and name of the person I was meant to seduce. I didn't even notice as he quickly made his way up the stairs, not evening saying a word but just disappearing.

I wished that I could disappear in that moment, but I didn't have that luxury. I had more jewels that I could ever carry, more money than I could ever need and could buy anything I could ever want; but I could never buy freedom. Poetic, isn't it?

I stuffed the envelope in my pocket, looking around as all the other victors turned their gazes away. They knew what this felt like and they weren't going to offer their sympathy or pity, they were going to ignore it and pretend like they hadn't just witnessed someone being sold. They were going to leave the mentor's seating and go back to their training floor, because that was the kindest thing they could do for me in that moment.

"Come on, Finnick." Mags squeezed my hand, pulling me towards the exit. "It will be alright."


	5. Laughing Like Children

**Annie's Point Of View - Her Games**

I woke up before Julian had the chance to tap on my door, chiming about how we were another day closer to the games and that it was another great opportunity to gain sponsors. I was thankful that I wouldn't have to listen to it this morning, wanting to have a few brief moments that didn't revolve around the arena.

I waited a few minutes, the covers tangled around my legs and my breathing deep. I was waiting for the moment to pass, for the piece to shatter and for the tapping to begin. I was waiting for Julian's singsong voice or Reid talking strategy or Caesar Flickerman on the television.

I waited but it never came.

Rolling out of bed and untangling the sheets, I began moving towards the door. Peering out into the hallways and seeing that it was dark, it must be earlier than I thought.

I padded through the hallway quietly and aimlessly, it was better to wander around than to lay in that bed and wait until morning. The only thing worse than waiting for Julian to come around singing was actually hearing him singing.

Besides, I doubted that anyone was up. I figured they would be catching up on their sleep as the games drew closer, so having the floor to myself might be my last moment alone.

I found my feet carrying me to every room, hovering in it for a moment before moving to the next. I just sort of walked through them, looked at all the decor and walked out, not really thinking. I did this until my feet carried me towards the kitchen and I stepped in.

"Hungry?" A soft voice asked, nearly causing me to topple over.

I felt my muscles moving without hesitation, already starting to pick up on my trainings and strike without thought. I had crouched down into a lunge, ready to leap forwards even though I hadn't considered why.

"Whoa," Finnick smiled, perched from the marble crafted kitchen counter with an effortless grin. "I can get you something from the fridge, you don't have to go hunting for it."

I forced my muscles to uncoil and made myself stand up straight, unable to stop the blood from rushing to my face.

"Sorry." I whispered, smiling slightly. Finnick just shook his head and continued grinning, while I stood there awkwardly.

Over the last few days I hadn't really talked with Finnick much. I had been overwhelmingly bust, always being shuffled from styling and trainings to meals and interviews. And although Finnick was always there, standing in the back with watchful eyes, I never really interacted with him.

"Nothing to be sorry about." he shrugged as he bit into a small red fruit, a pinkish juice rolling down his chin. "That type of reaction is something sponsors will be looking for. We could spin you into a career with those reflexes."

I nodded my head mechanically, a feeling of dread welling up inside of me. I don't know what else I expected, Finnick was my mentor in the hunger games, of course he would only talk to me about arena tactics. We had nothing else in common except that he had gone through this before and I was going through it now. But I still felt something tugging inside of me.

Maybe I was just reading too much into it, but I felt like when I stood on that stage across from Finnick that he understood something. Maybe I was justing being childish, thinking that Finnick Odair and I actually had common ground or that we understood each other at all. I was just as delusional as all the other girls who chased after him.

"Ah," He smiled almost knowingly, his eyes lively like we were sharing some huge joke. "You came down here to get some quiet. I'll leave you to it."

And he hopped of the counter swiftly, leaving the bowl of small red fruit behind. I watched as he over around me, giving a curt nod as he did.

"Wait!" I called just before he left the room. He turned slowly with his eyebrows slightly raised. I didn't want him to go because although I rather not talk about the games, I did enjoy his company. We may not speak often and when we do it might be about the games, but at least he was real with me.

From the moment I got here everyone has been shoving the games down my throat, suffocating me on all the traditions and trainings that lead up to the arena. Everyone expects me to be happy or at least put on a show, to pretend like I am proud and excited to be here. But Finnick never did, he never tried forcing the games on me.

But instead of telling him that, of just saying that I wanted him to stick around, I blurted out something else.

"What are those?" I asked, my head tilted in the direction of the glass bowl holding the oddly shaped fruit.

I watched his lips curl into a small smile, his eyes flashing withe excitement as he strolled over to the bowl and picked it up.

"These are strawberries." He told me, his fingers plucking the fruit from the bowl and extending it towards me. "They're front district eleven and only grow when it's hot and sweltering out. They're sweet and just a little tart, beyond juicy."

I took it with uncertainty, watching as he popped one into his mouth. He closed his eyes and chewed, a blissful look taking over his features before looking at me with boyish enthusiasm. It felt like we were both children involved in some wicked school yard scheme, it was a contagious feeling and before I knew it, I was grinning like a fool and popping the fruit into my mouth.

And that went on and on, Finnick pulling out these exotic fruits that I had never seen before and giving a brief description before tasting them. Some were delicious and mouthwatering, while I scrunched my nose up at other and Finnick just laughed the whole time.

Before I knew it the sun was beginning to rise and we were sprawled out on the tiled floor, bowls of magnificent coloured fruit lying around us. We were grinning like fools and licking out sticky fingers, laughing like children. Neither of us realized that the others had begun to rise and come downstairs, not until they stood in the doorway with widened expressions.

And we just looked up innocently, unable to conceal our fits of laughter.


	6. Please Forgive Me

Copyright - All rights to Suzanne Collins

* * *

**Annie's Point Of View - Her games**

The gone sounded and I launched myself off of my silver platform, not even completely sure what I was doing. It was all instinct like Finnick had told me, he warned that my body would act without direct thoughts, impulse taking over. He said that it was my fight or flight response, that regardless of what I think I might do, my body had already pre-decided.

And he was right.

Because I thought that I would've run. My plan had always been to run far and fast from the cornucopia, to never look back at the bloodshed or what was left, I was going to survive these games by letting everyone else kill each other. I hadn't expected myself to start sprinting towards the battle along with everyone else, but here I was, my feet slamming down on jagged rocks.

I forced myself to look around, to see everyone and what they were doing, to look at the arena. It looked like all the other tributes had the same idea about the cornucopia, all twenty-four of us were headed in the same direction, which meant that the bloodbath would be long this year. I noticed that the arena had very little coverage, it was all jagged rocks and cliffs with very little trees or forests. On the outskirts were long grass on one side, it was on the lowest part of the arena, which meant that even if it had enough foliage to conceal that the others would probably be able to spot you if they stood on the tall ridge.

This arena had been designed to push us all together, giving us few places to hide. It made sense in hindsight, the tributes selected for this years games weren't fighters, only the careers seemed like they would be doing the killing this year. The gamemakers must've realized that the tributes were planning to outlast one another and knew that it wouldn't be enough of a show if they let it happen. They were going to force us to kill one another.

I had reached the cornucopia by then and was one of the first, beating out the younger tributes but not the careers. They had already grabbed their weapons and were starting to target the other tributes. I immediately grabbed a backpack and slung it over my shoulders, crouching low and hoping that they wouldn't spot me and maybe I could sneak away.

"Four!" Someone yelled and I flinched, well that didn't work.

I spun my head in the direction of the voice, seeing that two of the careers were standing there - Sapphire from one and Ace from two. They held spears in their hands were looking at me with hardened expressions. I kept my face neutral while my eyes searched for some type of weapon I could use to hold them off long enough, I just needed a second to get away before the other tributes got here and they became preoccupied.

I saw a stack of throwing knives a few feet from me, they were the weapon I used during my final training sessions with the gamemakers. I had scored an eight in my final evaluation, being able to hit the centre enough times to impress someone I guess. If I could just lunge over to them, I knew that I had a chance to get away.

"You with us?" They asked, making my eye snap over to where they stood. Wait, they wanted me to join their alliance? They weren't going to kill me?

I tried to conceal my surprise, why would they want me to join their pack? Finnick and Mags were always trying to say that they were spinning the careers from four angle this year, always making Reid and I look like warriors. I thought that it was just for sponsors, I didn't think they would actually get us an alliance with the other careers.

I honestly didn't want to fall in with them, I knew that their objective was to kill everyone before splitting up and killing each other. That was the furthest thing from what I wanted, I didn't want any blood on my hands and if I joined them, I would be covered in it. But I didn't have any other options, I couldn't turn them down or they would kill me right now.

"Of course." I told them, moving forward and snatching the throwing knifes. They nodded their heads and watched as the other tributes approached, leaping into action.

I knew that I had to help them, that I was going to have to start killing the other tributes. I had no other option, I couldn't just sneak off because this arena was designed to keep us together. Even if I managed to get away, they would hunt me down and kill me, I would be at the top of their list. I knew I wouldn't survive under those circumstances and this was about my survival now, wasn't it?

I couldn't feel sorry for anyone else in this arena, I couldn't worry about sparing them or not getting my hands dirty. Everyone was just looking out for themselves and I needed to do that too. I couldn't be worried about killing anyone because it was them or me now, and I wanted to make it home. If I saved them or let them live, then I was making my chances of seeing my family again harder.

Them or me.

I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment, taking a deep breath and gripping the knife. I just hoped at the end of all this that I could be forgiven, that once I leave this arena, they would understand that I had to do it. I prayed that the people I killed would understand, that wherever they ended up was far better than here, that they would never remember the games or what happened to them.

I opened my eyes and launched my knife, watching as it spun in the air before sticking with a sickening thud in the middle of a tribute's chest. I watched as their eyes widened in shock and they fell to the ground, blood spurting from their wound. I sprinted over to the body, grabbing the knife and pulling it hard.

Please forgive me.


	7. Golden Boy

All rights to Suzanne Collins

* * *

**Finnick Point Of View - His Interview**

I felt overwhelmed from the moment I arrived in the capitol. Everything here was so different than back home, there wasn't a shred of familiarity here and I found myself longing for the ocean. I missed the overpowering salty scent, the scorching head and spending my days in the cools waves, I just wanted to be home again.

Today was the final day of being in the capitol, in a few short hours we would have our interviews with Caesar Flickerman and then tomorrow morning we would be in the arena.

It was impossible to wrap my mind around, even after spending these last few days preparing, I still couldn't believe I would be standing on that silver platform tomorrow morning. The thought took my breath away, it made me feel completely helpless but I guess that's the point of the games, to show everyone that they were powerless to the capitol.

I guess I didn't understand it till now. I've watched the reapings for as long as I can remember, standing in our town square and watching children get picked year after year. I knew that they were getting chosen to compete in games, that if they didn't win that they would die but I guess I just thought that's how it's always been. I never really saw it for what it was, that they were taking away our children, our hope and our humanity.

I didn't understand it until I was in the middle of it.

I am fourteen years old, could possibly die tomorrow and understood something so complex and beyond my years. It was tragic really, this entire story sounded like one of those heart wrenching ones from class, like about lovers who kill themselves or families dying drinking poison intended for one person. It was such a bleak story that made your chest tighten and tears well up in your eyes.

But I couldn't just sit here and cry about it, couldn't think about how tragic all of this was, I had to fight. I promised my mom that I would make it back to her, that I would try and win this, I wanted to come home. Which meant that I had to make it through this interview, had to put on a show and prove to the sponsors I was worth their money.

It shouldn't be too hard, I had built the foundation at my reaping and during the opening ceremony when I smiled and played along, using the camera to my advantage. Julian and my stylist kept telling me that my appearance would work in my favour, they told me that all I needed to do was add a charming personality and I would be set.

The last few days have been spent coaxing answers out of me, telling me that I needed to flirt and charm the capitol. They wanted me to be witty and outgoing, something I knew I could be but wasn't completely comfortable with. After all, these weren't the girls back home in four or my friends from school, this was all of Panem.

"Finnick." Mags called, I knew that she wanted to start peeping me on what to say during my interview. I couldn't put it off any longer and knew that I needed to practice, this would be my last chance to make an impression after all.

I bounded down the stairs into the living room of sorts, everyone else was already there and eager to get started. Both my and Eden's stylists were sitting on the luxurious leather couch, Julian paced off to the side and Eden sat next to the other mentor, Nason. As I stepped in Mags placed her hand on my shoulder and guided me to another couch, opposite Eden and Nason.

Now the work begins.

We spent hours going over detail after detail, never overlooking anything. It was more draining than I expected, going over questions and answers, coming up with the perfect wording. We went over body language and appearance, when to look at Caesar or the audience, how to sit. It was exhausting and then came our outfits and our smiles, the way that we laughed.

When it was time for the interview I wanted nothing to do with it, I rather have just skipped it because I felt like I had done enough to last a lifetime. But here I was standing behind Eden, dressed in a black dress shirt and pants, watching the other tributes' interviews.

They had also spent the day coaching, learning how they wanted to present themselves, whether it be serious or fun. All of the careers presented as a bit of both; wanting the capitol and sponsors to know that they were in this to win but that they would also take some enjoyment in it. They wanted everyone to know what they were going to put on the show of their lives, it made my stomach turn and I wondered how much of that was an act and how much of that was real.

The tributes from three both presented as innocent and sweet, giving off the vibes that although they were in a competition of killing people, that they would do it with their wits rather than merciless strength. I wondered how well that would go over with sponsors, if people would buy into innocent tributes.

Eden was next and I wished her luck, squeezing her hand tightly and giving her a comforting smile. We had grown closer over these last few days, choosing to be mentored together because it was easier to go through this with someone else. She wasn't much older than me, only seventeen and terrified to be in these games.

She was sweet and I hoped that I wouldn't have to kill her in the arena, that it wouldn't come down to the two of us because I don't think I could do it. She had helped me more than she needed to, had been nicer to me than any of the other tributes and understood what was happening. She never said very much but her light blue eyes always spoke legions, I hoped that if I didn't win that she would.

Julian, our mentors and Eden's stylist had decided to play up her 'girl next door' appearance, really trying to work that angle for the capitol. They dressed her in short blue dress and kept her blonde hair wavy, going light on the makeup and the jewellery. They had coached her endlessly about being overly polite and modest, wanting everyone to see how sweet and caring she was. That wasn't hard for her at all, what was though was trying to play up a subtle sexiness - trying to make the capitol see her as both.

But I watched as she played it up, resting her hand on Caesar or flipping her long hair. She answered her questions with ease and smiled perfectly on cue, judging by the roaring applause she received I knew the capitol had bought it, but I could tell from her eyes she was a wreck.

Before I knew it they were ushering me on stage, Caesar announcing my interview over the screaming of the capitol.

"Now ladies and gentleman, I have the golden boy of this years hunger games!" He grinned and gestured his arm to the corner of the stage I was to emerge from. "District four's young Finnick Odair!"

The screaming and clapping continued as I stepped into view, I forced myself to smile and wave, trying not to let anyone see the feeling of dread inside me. There were so many people out in the audience, all crying that they loved me and waving their hands frantically. This went on for a while even after I had taken my seat, I wasn't complaining though because it took up a lot of my allotted time.

"My, my Finnick," Caesar finally breathed, looking at me with excited eyes. "That was quite a reaction you just received. How does it feel to already be so loved by Panem?"

"No words can describe it, Caesar." I told him honestly, it was the most surreal feeling in the world. After all, these people didn't even know me yet they declared their love for me, it was the strangest thing. "It means so much to me knowing that I have their love going into that arena, that I can count on them to support me throughout the games."

"Aw, how sweet!" He exclaimed, dramatically placing his hand over his heart. The capitol coo'd along with him while I just sat there smiling like the golden boy they wanted me to be. "Of course you have our support Finnick, not that you need it when you scored that ten in your final evaluation. Now tell us, how does it feel to be the youngest tribute with that high of a score in the last few decades?"

"Incredible." I smiled and looked out at the audience, this is where I got to prove again to the sponsors that I have the psychical endurance for the games. "I'm glad that I could show the gamemakers exactly what they're going to see once I enter that arena. It's also amazing to know that no matter what happens in that arena, that I can always be remembered in the capitol for setting that record."

More clapping from the audience, followed by women screaming that they would always remember me.

"You will always be remembered by us Finnick, you quickly became a capitol favourite from the moment you stepped into the capitol." He told me with a smile, but I knew that it would change if I didn't win these games, they wouldn't remember me if I didn't come out a victor. Not that I cared about that, but it just proved how shallow and ignorant the capitol was, forgetting the tribute after their cannon sounded. "Now Finnick, tell me, what are you going to miss the most heading into that arena?"

"Honestly?" I asked, wanting to list off the hundred things that I was going to miss - that I already missed but knew this was an opportunity to spin it for the sponsors, I couldn't tell them I missed everything about home. "The people of the capitol, I have met such beautiful men and especially women while I've been here. I think they are going to be the thing I miss the most and I just hope that I can see them again in a few weeks."

The crowd went wild.


	8. Completely Consumes You

AN: Sorry for the break but here's more!

* * *

**Annie's Point of View - Her Games**

Death is a funny thing.

In a way, it completely consumes you.

It's impossible to ignore, we are constantly being reminded of it in the districts. People die around us all the time, starvation and disease steal lives, people falling ill without warning and slowly fading away. And if that wasn't enough, we're forced to watch people we know and care for sent off into an arena to be killed without mercy.

I have seen so much of it, spent years watching tributes spill blood and kill relentlessly. It made me sick but I knew that it was a reality of the world that we lived in and the one I had suddenly been thrust into. I couldn't turn a blind eye anymore or pretend that it didn't happen, I couldn't ignore the bloodshed anymore because I was here.

I was actually in the hunger games. I could feel the blood that had been splattered across my hands.

I had spent all of my time preparing myself for the games, ever since they pulled my name at the reaping. I had been going over it in my mind endlessly, preparing myself for what it would be like once I entered the arena and what it would be like to be surrounded by death. I had forced myself to dwell on it and come to terms that twenty-three people would be dead within the next few weeks and if I wasn't one of them, then it would be because of me.

But preparing yourself for it and actually experiencing it are two very different things.

Reid and I had lined ourselves up with the careers, exactly like Finnick and Mags had hoped. We made sure to prove that we were skilled enough to be assets but not enough to be major threats later on in the games. We had ensured our safety during the initial bloodshed at the cornucopia and I thought that maybe I could ride it out with them long enough to avoid any blood on my hands.

But now I was covered.

Reid was too and I knew that it was effecting him just like it was effecting me. We weren't like the rest of the career pack who were proud of their kills and the death they had inflicted, we didn't celebrate when the deceased's faces appeared in the sky with the anthem playing in the background. We put on brace faces and continued playing along, but I think it made both of us sick to stay there.

Just a little longer and I would bail out, I told myself as the sun began to set behind the rocks.

It had been another uneventful day during the games, which should've made me happy but instead gave me unease. I knew that the gamemakers would get restless at lack of a show and would soon start improvising if we didn't amp up the excitement. It had been nearly two days without the sound of a canon and it didn't look like there would be one anytime soon.

The bloodbath at the cornucopia took just under a dozen lives which was more than anyone had expected, but it bought us some time before the gamemakers manipulated the elements or created mutts. In the days following the bloodbath three other tributes had been killed, leaving the final count at thirteen dead meaning there were only four tributes left along with the careers.

I knew that I needed to leave soon, before the careers began turning on themselves. It wouldn't take long for the four other tributes to die, the gamemakers would think of something or the tributes would begin hunting. And once they did it would be everyone for themselves, no more alliances. I didn't want to be here when that happened.

The sky was growing darker and I knew that I had to leave tonight. It would be my only chance to leave undetected, to sneak off into the night and climb the rocks and hopefully find some type of cave within them. If I had any hope of making it out of these games, that was my only shot.

Ace began building a fire, we didn't need to worry about anyone seeing us or being preyed upon. I was going to miss that aspect of the careers, so I made sure to relish the burning heath because I probably wouldn't feel it for a long time. As everyone sat around and began eating, I discreetly tried to grab materials and pack them away, gabbing anything I could get my hands on.

I was shoving some dried fruit into my pack when I heard the shouting.

"I will gut you like a fish." The voice shouted and my head swivelled around, terror rushing through me.

At first I had thought that they voice had been shouting at me, that someone had caught me packing my things and was going to kill me. But when I turned around I saw what was really happening, which wasn't much better.

Reid and Sapphire were close together, both in offensive stances while the others gathered around with weapons in had. I watched in horror as the career pack began to unravel, exactly like I predicted it would.

"I will kill you before you can even _think _of reaching for your knife." Sapphire snarled, gripping the handle of her sword tightly. My stomach was quickly filling with dread at the idea of what was going to happen next.

If Sapphire killed Reid than the rest of the careers would probably help and then their attention would be directed towards me, his district partner that they would probably kill too. Or Reid would kill Sapphire and the rest of the careers would kill him and then come after me before killing each other. Neither outcome was desirable and I needed to go, _now._

But as I began to edge away, wanting to sneak far enough away before I began at a full sprint, I watched in horror at what happened. Sapphire made the first move towards Reid, aiming low and tackling him to the ground. He tried to fight her off but was knocked back, landing on his back as he tried to wrestle her off.

I found my feet stopping as I starred, unable to move away from what was happening. The rest of the pack was beginning to grow restless, hollering and cheering which was becoming inaudible over the beating of rain. Sapphire and Reid were grappling in the mud and I found myself drawing closer, unable to see who had the upper hand in the fight.

We were all drenched and watching this grudge match, unable to tear our eyes away from the two. I knew that I should be running and that the rain was the perfect cover for my escape, but some part of me just could leave Reid, not like this.

Reid had finally gotten on top, covering in mud while blood gushed from his nose, his fist pounding repeatedly against her. I thought for sure that he had her and was going to kill her, that his brute strength alone would be enough to smash her skull but then the unexpected happen. With a swift move and a show of strength, Sapphire overthrew Reid into the mud and gave him a sharp kick to the chest.

"Ugh!" She grunted as she clambered to her feet, unsteadily reaching for her sword a few feet away. Reid recovered and was beginning to get to his feet, but she was too quick for him. Her leg snaked out too fast for him to see, delivering a blow to his temple and knocking him back down to the ground. I watched in complete terror as the sword was raised and prepared to cut down into Reid's neck.

His eyes found mine in that moment - that horrible, endless moment - and his were wide with the same terror I felt. His unnaturally blue eyes were also filled with a feverish plea for me to do something, for me to do anything.

And I had this devastating feeling in my chest, wanting to help him but knowing it was useless. If I made a move to save him then it would prove that I wasn't faithful to the careers and then I would be left out numbered. Even if I did manage to save Reid, we would be hopeless against the four of them. If I tried to help him then I would only be asking for my death sentence.

But I needed to try.

Because this was Reid Hallows, the sweet boy that I had known my entire life. He was in almost all of my memories, he was always around the house with my brother or on the boat with my father, in the background of my whole life. He lived down the street from me in that big blue house and always walked with me to school in the mornings. He would always make up this ridiculous nicknames for me and take me out fishing in the afternoons, would push me off the docks when I wasn't paying attention.

He was my first kiss.

So I lunged towards him without hesitation, hoping that maybe I could shove him out of the way or knock Sapphire off balance. I thought I could give Reid and I the chance to run at lease until the river, making it difficult for the careers to track us. If I could just give him a few more seconds then we could run, the rain and darkness would conceal us and then we might actually have a chance.

But just as my hands reached out to him, she delivered the final blow.

Blood covered me, spraying across my skin, hot and thick. I watched in horror and dread as Reid's head detached from his body, rolling several feet from where his corpse lay lifelessly.

Death is a funny thing.

It consumes you.

It leaves you feeling like your organs aren't working, like your blood has run stagnate and your brain has stopped functioning. It makes you feel like you died too because your heart cannot go on without beating and your lungs cannot go on without oxygen and your brain cannot go without thinking something. It feels like you're caving in on yourself, like there's a black hole in the pit of your stomach and you're slowly slipping away.

Yet, you're still standing there. Well, in my case, you're still running.

You're alive despite the feeling of not being able to go on. You're still functioning even though it feels like every cell in your body is dying. You feel helpless and hopeless, all you want to do it just fall into nothing.

All you want to be is nothing

But I couldn't do that, even with the tears streaming down my face and the sobs wracking my chest, I ran. tty


End file.
